1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a system and a method for analyzing waves of electrocardiogram, and in particular, to a system and a method for analyzing waves of electrocardiogram at the time of cardiopulmonary resuscitation, and a program executed on a computer for analyzing the waves of electrocardiogram.
2. Description of the Related Art
In most cases, sudden cardiac arrest is caused by severe arrhythmia such as Ventricular Fibrillation (VF), and the use of defibrillation (electrical defibrillation) as soon as possible is effective against the severe arrhythmia. In addition, according to the American Heart Association (AHA)'s guideline providing a standard guideline of the cardiopulmonary resuscitation law, a continuous cardiac massage is an important basic concept.
In order to determine whether the electrocardiogram waves need to be subjected to defibrillation, all cardiopulmonary resuscitations must be stopped. However, this stop contradicts the continuous cardiac massage. In addition, stopping the cardiopulmonary resuscitations for the moment causes a critical adverse effect on a recovery of a patient. Further, stopping the cardiopulmonary resuscitation for 10 seconds or more damages the brain, which also becomes the cause of sequela.
Several techniques are proposed for analyzing electrocardiogram wave data. For example, according to JP-A-2007-117481, a monitor system is disclosed for measuring an electrocardiogram and fluctuation of a baseline of the electrocardiogram to monitor both of the heart condition and the psychological disturbance.
In addition, according to JP-A-2007-20878, a noise elimination apparatus is proposed, which employs a morphology filter to eliminate the baseline fluctuation noise of which the frequency component included in the electrocardiogram wave signal is 0.5 Hz or less.
When the electrocardiogram waves are identified and processed at the time of cardiopulmonary resuscitation, a system is desperately required which can recognize waves to which the defibrillation must be applied in a safe and secure way while taking various resuscitation measures including a continuous cardiac massage. The implementation of the system is expected to bring a significant effect on resuscitation rate enhancement of the heart arrest patient.
In addition, neither JP-A-2007-117481 nor JP-A-2007-20878 mentioned above discloses or suggests how to identify the electrocardiogram waves at the time of cardiopulmonary resuscitation. Further, a technique of analyzing the electrocardiogram waves obtained during the cardiac massage and determining whether the defibrillation must be applied to the electrocardiogram waves is not disclosed at all.